Vows, Love and Lust Sequel To Best Friends Foreve
by PierceTheLavi
Summary: Living the perfect life with her boyfriend of almost seven years, Mia Vance, now more mature and serious is about to move in with Zayn Malik and live her dreams. With the perfect job, car, family and love, nothing seems to go wrong but what happens when life decides to throw a challenge at the duo? Will their love be strong enough to survive hard times like this?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is you guys! The sequel to Best Friends Forever! We've come a long way and I hope you like the way the story's going. Anyways, I'm sorry that the chapter is kind of short but I will update soon and longer too! Hope you like it! Thanks lovies... Don't forget to comment, favourite and follow too! Thanks so much guys... Love u all...**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again (Mia)(Mia's Outfit:** [polyvore])

Yes that will be two Armani suits,"I say, nodding my head vigorously about, checking at my cabinet for a file.

Right Miss and when would I be able to confirm pickup?"The girl says professionally.

Thursday afternoon,"I say. I'll stop by Barneys and pick it up,"

Right then we'll see you on Thursday, Miss,"she says. Have a nice evening,"

Yes thank you and you too,"I say and cut the line. I put my phone down and scramble looking for the document. I take down all the files and go through it one by one, slowly.

I have found it,"I say triumphantly, waving the piece of A4 sized paper. It had the details for Zayn's latest endorsement with Armani and it was extremely important I have it with me at all times at the moment.

Aren't you supposed to have left for the airport?"Liv says, stepping into my room. I look up and see that's she's already changed out off her office clothes and into normal clothes. I on the other hand, had just came back home from settling the paycheck and documents with the representative from Nike and I was supposed to head to the airport to pick Zayn up. He was coming over to meet me and then help me to move over to London. Most of my things were already shipped off to London and there were currently in Zayn's penthouse apartment.

The minute I finished NYCDA, I got a part-time job at recording label and with going back and forth London, visiting Zayn, I had quit the job. Then Zayn hired me as his manager. To handle all his endorsements and photo shoots and everything else. Of course he was still in the band but not all the boys got endorsements as a band. Niall was currently working with Guess, Harry at Hugo Boss, Liam at Puma and Louis at Nike. The boys were still doing extremely well at the moment, with the fourth album coming out soon.

They just started and not much progress had been made but things will work out. And I actually loved my job. It wasn't what I'd wanted to do which was to act in Broadway or something but then things didn't work and I had to work to keep life going. And Zayn needed someone to handle this so he gave me the job. But under no circumstances did I slack in work. I didn't want people thinking that Zayn had only hired me because he was dating me.

Mia?"Liv says. Are you going to get Zayn or not?"

I'm going, I'm going,"I say and get up, I didn't have the time to change so I rushed into my brand new BMW, bought after almost 6 months working with Zayn. I was getting a good pay from being his manager. And Liv and I moved out of the old apartment into a newer one, downtown because of the better pay the both of us had and since I was moving back to London, Liv bought the apartment. It wasn't easy, dealing with all the publicity and the work and everything. I stomp on the accelerator on full speed and hit the highway on no time. Then my phone started beeping.

My Car

Shit it's Zayn,"I say aloud, looking at the screen on my phone. I answer the call and put him on hands free.

Zayn I am so sorry but I'm running a little late,"I say apologetically.

No problem,"he says back cheerfully. Take your time and don't rush,"

I smile. So sweet,"I think to myself.

Alright then. I'm about ten minutes away,"I say with a smile. Can't wait to see you,"

Can't wait to see you to,"He says just as cheerfully. I cut the line and then drive along quickly. The minute I hit the pick-up area in the airport, I see Zayn waiting patiently for me at Terminal 2, and with his hair all messed up and untidy, he looks adorable and I feel the aching in my heart go away. I park my car at the side and then fly out of the car and into Zayn's arms.

I've missed you,"Zayn says, swinging me off my feet.

Oh my God, Zayn Malik you put me down this instant before my dress tears and my knickers revealed,"I say with a laugh and a little scream. Zayn smiles and leans into kiss me and we indulge in that moment, after months not seeing each other. He puts me down as we pull away and I lean over for another kiss and Zayn bends down to kiss me again.

I've missed it all,"I murmur under my breath as Zayn kisses me.

I know,"Zayn says with a happy sigh. It feels so good to be back with you Mia,"

When is it not?"I ask, laughing. I help Zayn throw his bag in to the back seat and then he looks at me.

Want me to take over the car?"he asks and I shake my hand.

Nope its okay,"I say getting in the drivers seat. You've gotta be real tired from the flight,"

Well sort of,"Zayn says with a smile. Shall we go have dinner then?"

Absolutely,"I say, nodding my head in agreement. What do you want to eat then?"

Anything I don't mind,"he says.

How about I make dinner?"I ask. I'm not really up for eating outside tonight,"I ask with a questioning look

Sure. I don't have a problem with anything,"Zayn shrugs.

Thanks Zayn,"I say gratefully. I was tired and I knew it.

Am I staying with Liv and you then?"Zayn asks

Well Liv's going off for the night to Jack's place, he's her boyfriend so we'll have my apartment all to myself,"I answer.

Mmmm sounds very tempting,"Zayn says laughing. I laugh and then drive straight back to my apartment. Then when we reach it, I park my cr and then help Zayn with his luggage.

This is much more like it,"Zayn says approvingly at the white building. I mean compared to the old one, this one's so much more safer and nicer,"

I know, its lovely and nice isn't it?"I say, taking his hand. Zayn squeezes my hand and leans and kisses my neck lightly and I can feel my knees wobbling slightly as we step into the lift.

Don't do that,"I say with a smile.

Do what?"Zayn asks with a smile as he reaches for my hand.

Make me feel all weak and intimidated,"I say with a smile.

I make you feel all weak and intimidated?"Zayn asks with a mock smile. I smile and simply lean in and kiss his lips. I pull away when the lift doors open and give him a coy smile and Zayn frowns.

Come on Loverboy,"I say with a smile. I grab his hand and drag him in to the apartment. There's a note waiting for me on the table and its from Liv.

_Left for Jacks place already. See you Monday Morning. Don't have too much fun with Zayn okay? ;)_

_Liv_

I smile as I read the note and realize that Zayn's peering over my shoulder and reading the note as well.

Well I can't help it if I want to have fun with my girl,"Zayn says with a sense of possessiveness that I found sexy. I smiled and then went to the kitchen and washed my hands.

Zayn want to help?"I ask.

No,"Zayn replies coming in to the kitchen with a mischievous smile.

Well good then,"I say ignoring his answer. Can you take out the chicken from the freezer?"

Zayn smiles as he reaches for the freezer and sets the chicken down on the table top.

I've missed you so much Miss Vance,"Zayn says, hugging me from the back.

Then you've no idea how much I've missed you ,"I say, turning around and leaning on the wall. I've missed my Bradford Bad Boi and now that he was back, I couldn't wait to give him all the love I had stored up in me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated for sometime now but I've been so busy. Its been a really stupid week for me and I have a mojor case of writers block... This chapters not very long and I am very sorry... I'll update as soon as I can and it might be or might not be better... Ahahahah Anyways enjoy the chapter lovies... Thanks!

Chapter 2:Just Me and You.(Zayn) (Mia's Outfit: cgi/set?id=50026870)

Zayn, Lay the table will you?"Mia asks handing me plates and cutlery. I take it from her and then head to the dining room and then neatly set the table. Then I wander off to explore the apartment while Mia finishes cooking. There are mostly pictures of Mia and Liv and picture of Liv and some guy, must be her boyfriend Jack and an occasional picture of me and Mia.

There weren't much pictures of us probably because Mia's already shipped them off to England. I head to her room and smile when I open the door. Her room is immaculately clean except for the usual clothes lying around, tissues and papers and books about. I sit down on her bed and then spot a picture of Mia and I on the table next to her bed. I pick it up and then grin widely as the memories flash back in my head. It was one of my personal favorites of the both of us.

A few years back, Mia had visited back home and we all went to the beach and had a jolly good time. In the picture, Mia was sitting down on the sand with her legs crossed and my head on her lap with my tongue out in a cheeky manner while Mia smiled a cheesy smile. It was a lot of fun that day. The lads were there and so were Eleanor, Danielle and Harry's girlfriend Veronica Hudgen. She was nice and we got along pretty well with her. She was a normal girl actually, she lived across Harry's street back at his and Louis flat in London. She was tall with long brown hair and nice grey eyes.

Their story was real funny. When Harry made a move for her, she'd actually told him she wasn't interested in Harry because he was such a flirt but Harry eventually got her to go out with him and now the little curly headed boy is hopelessly in love.

Zayn?"Mia calls. Dinner's served,"

I'm coming,"I yell back and set the frame down back on the table and jog to the dining room. I sit down and Mia sets some chicken on my plate and flat bread and pours curry all over it. Then she sits down and I dig into my food and nearly swoon in surprise.

Wow this is really good Mia,"I say with a surprised tone. Where did you learn all this?"

Oh we had another flatmate living with us remember?"Mia says. Anita,"

Yeah I remember her,"I say with a knowing look.

Yeah she cooked Indian all the time and I just learned from her,"Mia says with a smile. The food was really good. The flavor burst into my mouth, exploding my taste buds, its spicy flavor slightly overwhelming. Mia and make small talk and then we get up and I help Mia clean up. Mia washes up while I transfer the leftovers into containers and shove them into the refrigerator. Then I turn to see Mia smiling coyly at me.

What?"I ask her.

Is it a crime to smile at you now?"Mia asks with a wink.

No,"I say. Infact if you smile more like that I might just lose my control,"

And do what?"Mia asks mockingly. Turn into the amazing Hulk? I don't think so,"

No but I''ll turn to Batman and whisk you away,"I say teasingly as I neared her. I knew she liked Batman the best and fancied him a little.

Batman huh?"Mia says with a laugh. Where's your cape and mask and the rest huh?"

I took it off because I knew I was going to do you so bad tonight,"I say, wrapping my arms around her waist and entwining my hands with Mia's. I brush my stubble grown cheek against Mia's smooth supple face because I knew it drove her mad with lust and turned her on. Mia looks at me intensely and presses her lips against mine and I respond back hungrily. Its been ages, far too long I've gone without those sweet lips against mine.

I sweep Mia off her feet and Mia pulls away and screams lightly.

Zayn,"She says softly. I smile wickedly and lean in to kiss her again and Mia wraps her arms around my neck again. I head to her bedroom and close the door lightly with my foot and then put Mia down. She smiles as my lips trail from her mouth to the nape of her neck, making low moaning sounds that drives me mad and I take my shirt off and throw Mia lightly on the bed.

You've been a bad girl and Batman is here to punish you,"I whisper in Mia's ears and she giggles lightly.

Well then you should "punish" me more often _Batman_,"Mia purrs and I smile and kiss her as we drift off to the night to the depths of our lovemaking.

**Next Morning,**

Zayn?"Mia says, snuggling up to me. Its morning already and the Sun is pouring in every corner of the room.

Hmm yeah?"I say with my eyes closed but with a smile. Last night was just wonderful, loving, rampant and passionate lovemaking between the both of us. It was probably because we weren't at it for some time now and as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder and it was no different for us.

You should get ready,"Mia says with a smile.

What for?"I ask.

For your meeting with the Board members of Armani,"Mia says with a smile.

Oh shit,"I say, leaping up and Mia laughes.

Relax,"she says with an easy smile. Its only 8,"

I give her a look and then feel silly. All I want to do right now is get back into bed and screw Mia senseless again.

I know what you're thinking Bad Boi,"Mia says with a laugh. But the meeting is at 11 and you have to get dressed,"

So then I scuttled off and Mia helped me get dressed. She had gotten me a pair of fitting pants and a basic shirt to go along with Jimmy Choo Shoes for Men. Then together we headed off for the meeting which turned out very well and signed all the documents. Mia had gotten all the documents ready and I have to say she did this all very efficiently and very well.

Your girlfriend as your assistant huh mate?"Adam says teasingly. Mia blushes a deep red and I grin.

Its great,"I say with a shy smile.

Yes we must say Mia that you're very efficient and that we're actually very impressed considering you got all the documents ready in 3 days when it would have normally taken a week or so,"Adam says with an impressed look. How do you do it?"

Thank you Mr. Fanning's,"Mia says with a smile. And I have my ways,"

After the meeting, Mia and I went out for lunch and we were talking about.

You know I haven't found a place for myself in London,"Mia says looking worried. Do you know any places I can afford?"

Why don't you just move in with me?"I blurt out and Mia's eyes widen and she looks at me.

Did you just ask me to move in with you Zayn Malik?"Mia asks uncertainly.

Of course I did,"I say with a smile. Mia look, we've been together for so long now. Can we take our relationship to the next step and can I bring you a step closer to making you mine?"

Mia looks so stunned so I take hold of her hand and look deep in her eyes.

So is that a yes?"I ask.

I'd love to move in with you, Zayn,"she says with a smile and I kiss her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone... I am so sorry for not updating for the past few weeks... And yeah this is not much of a chapter... its more of a filler... so yeah... thanks so much for being so patient... I looove u guys... will update probs on sat?**

**Chapter 3: Preparations(Mia)**

Hey Ava. I have some very exciting news for you,"I say happily over the phone.

What?"Ava says sarcastically. You won another Noble award for Chutzpah?"

I wish,"I say with a laugh. Zayn asked me to move in with him,"

Oh oh oh,"Ava says with a stunned tone. Oh my god, Amelia Vance I am so happy for you,"

I know I'm so excited and happy myself,"I say sighing happily. I could just imagine it all. Coming to Zayn's beautiful face everyday was something I could definitely get used to. And we didn't have to do the stupid long distance relationship thingy anymore.

When are you moving in then?"Ava asks.

Well since most of my stuff are already at Zayn's apartment so I'm taking a flight home tommorow and move in with him right away,"I say thoughtfully.

So have you told mom and dad then?"Ava asks and I gulp.

No I haven't,"I say suddenly feeling sick. I had no problem telling them but the problem lay with Mum. Dad would have no problem at all but its Mum who keeps bugging me about getting married. She doesn't approve of live in relationships because she feels its better to get married and she's always nagged at Ava and I about it so I'm sure she's going to react in some way about it.

Good luck telling Mom then,"Liv says with a sigh.

Thanks I'll need it,"I say. I talk a little more to Liv and then I put down and sigh. It's been nearly a month since Zayn's asked me to move in with him and all my stuff are at Zayn's so I'm set to take a flight tommorow and fly back home to England where my boy Zayn is going to pick me up. We're going to get started with putting my stuff around and making Zayn's place, our place.

Zayn had already left for England, to join the rest of the lads for a concert at London. And I'm going to go out with Liv and do some last minute shopping downtown and then pack the remaining of my stuff and then stuff my face full with New York food. I am such a pig.

My phone started beeping wildly and I turn around and grab it and take a look at it. To shut the annoying beeping noise I put my phone on silent and see that all my notifications are from Twitter.

**_" Mia_Vance Can't wait for you to move in with me Mia. I love you. :) x"_ **from Zayn. I beam and smile happily as wishes from other people start flying in. Jane said: Awwww you guys are so cute. Congrats you guys and we wish you all the best.

I smiled as I clicked retweet and favorite and then scroll down the screen to read other people's tweets. They were lovely, well most of them were.

**_" zayn_malik Can't wait to see you everyday when I get home. Mmmm I'm looking forward to that. And I love you. :D I x"_**I tweet back and put my phone down.

Mia are we going to get going or are you going to tweet Lover Boy all day?"Liv demands impatiently. I give her a look and then get up and head out of the door. We did some shopping and then exhausted we came home and I went straight to bed eventhough it was only 8 in the evening.

Tommorow couldn't come any faster,"I think to myself with a smile as I drift off to Slumberland.

**(The Next Day)**

Which terminal are you in?"Zayn asks over the phone. Oh hang on I see you,"He says and I look around in the crowded room for Zayn. Then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

Zayn,"I say happily like a little kid, hugging him tightly. I reach over to Zayn and peck his lips and Zayn holds on to me and I kiss him back hungrily.

Someone's missed me very much,"Zayn says with a smile.

I'm certain that that someone is unfortunately not me,"I say with a smile and Zayn grabs me by my waist and pulls me to him.

Are you sure?"he whispers sexily in me ears. I squeeze his arse and laugh. Zayn helps me with my bags and we head to his car.

So what car did you get again?"I ask. Zayn had recently bought himself a fancy car and me being very busy, forgot the sort of car he was getting. We stop infront of this very posh looking car and my jaw drops open.

You did not get this,"I exclaim. How much did you pay for this?"I ask, touching the shiny car gently.

Relax Mia,"Zayn says with a smile. Isn't it gorgeous?"he asks, looking at the car, dotingly. I roll my eyes and Zayn laughes.

The lads and the girls will be over tommorow to help around with the moving in,"Zayn says with a smile and I can feel the excitement bubbling in me. Its been ages since I last saw the whole wild bunch and I've missed them all terribly. And you'd think that within Zayn and I, we would be able to manage moving my stuff around but no. Zayn's penthouse was literally empty. When I first visited his place, I was stunned out of my wits. It was a nice place alright, with a great view and everything but it wasn't what you would call homey.

Except for the most basic of furniture like a bed, a refrigerator, sofas, etc etc, there was nothing much in Zayn's place. Probably because he was always travelling a lot, he didn't have much time to do the place up nicely. But I wanted to make it look nice, homey, glamorous yet comfy. In short, I wanted to make it our dream home. Zayn and I had gone shopping for furniture and ornaments and let's say it wasn't the easiest task.

But we had bought things and I told Zayn that we could do the decorating together and he didn't exactly agree on that.

You do it yourself,"He says, sheepishly.

And why should I do everything myself?"I demand.

Well you're the girl and you're better at stuff like this,"Zayn says. I shook

my head and Zayn playfully kisses me on my lips.

So I guess we're home,"Zayn says parking at his spot and getting out of the car. He helps me with my bags and then together we head to his room.

Mia?"Zayn says suddenly behind me.

Yeah?"I say, turning around.

I love you,"he says and I smile, my heart soaring.

I love you too,"I say and Zayn pulls me in for a kiss.

**(The next day) **

Well where do we start in this lifeless crap of a flat then?"Louis asks with a smile on his face, rubbing his hands together. Zayn shoots Louis a look and Louis shrugs innocently.

What?"Lou says. I smile and shake my head, amused at the both of them.

Right so we start with the hall and then we move on to the kitchen,"I say in what I thought sounded like a instructing tone. Everyone nods and we get to work. We separate into groups and I get Danni to do the hall and dining room while I get Eleanor to do the kitchen and arrange ornaments to give a live in look to the rooms. I take the bedroom and the bathrooms. So it was Danni along with Liam and Harry, Ele with Louis and Niall and Me and Zayn.

It was lots of fun I have to say, well for Zayn and I of course. We were both fooling around a lot, mainly snogging but we managed to get the bedrooms done and bathrooms stocked well with soaps and shampoo. Then we helped Ele, Lou and Niall out and by the time we were done it was almost 1 p.m. and we had started at around 9 in the morning so generally everyone was starving. So we left to go have lunch down the streets of London.

Congrats are in order for you two,"Ele says with a mischievous look in her eye as she extends her hand to me. I take it and smile and wink at her knowingly.

I hope you guys have a great time living with each other, love,"Danni says and I hug her. Ah my loving Danni and my mischievous Ele. They were exactly like their mates. Danni like Liam and Ele like Lou. I sighed and smiled contently.


End file.
